


Fresh Meat

by blusher91



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blusher91/pseuds/blusher91
Summary: Balthazar and Constantine get up close and personal in Midnite's club.





	Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my tumblr when I logged on this week for the first time in four years. Apparently I wrote it in 2012. I don't hate it so I thought I might as well post it. Yeah I know, so relevant and timely right lol.

“Fresh meat.”

The half-breed pressed the tips of his fingers into his mouth, sucking with relish. John’s lip curled in disgust.

Balthazar swooped closer to him, teeth bared. “Finger-licking good.”

The words came out in a guttural hiss. John jerked backwards, the stench of the demon’s cologne making his head swim. Balthazar’s scarlet-tinged eyes were fixed on his mouth. He rocked forward another inch.

John didn’t move, intent on not giving him the pleasure of unnerving him with his feint. But this time he didn’t stop a teasing inch from John’s flesh.

The kiss was hungry with intent and John stumbled backwards, eyes widened and hands moving to, he thought, force the demon off of him.

Instead, he found his hands wrapping around the pinstripe collar of the taller man’s suit, pulling him roughly against him. He felt the wall hit his back and Balthazar forced a knee between his legs, pinning him against it.

“Bal-“ he managed to gasp before the half-breed was forcing his mouth open and the kiss suddenly became a heated tussle for possession.

Hands clutched his waist; he felt himself being dragged closer against him, until it was almost painful. He had the burning desire to snake a hand up to Balthazar’s perfectly oiled hair and ruffle it beyond recognition. Instead, he moaned.

“Ahem!”

The pointed clearing of a throat took a strangely long time to get to his brain. In a state akin to a drug-addled haze, he forced the demon away and turned to stare blearily at Midnite’s smirk.

Eyes widening in horror, John wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and shoved Balthazar away with all the strength he had lacked seconds before. “Get the  _fuck_ away from me,” he spat with impressively convincing revulsion for someone who had had the demon’s tongue down his throat shortly beforehand.

The half-breed’s eyes glittered with pleasure. He pouted, panting ever-so slightly. “Might as well strike a few things off your bucket list while you can, Johnny boy.” He licked his top lip with mocking sensuality. “We can continue it anytime time you like,  _sweetness_.” His eyes flickered down to John’s mouth, which was beginning to throb.

John, to avoid the increasing possibility of flushing like a flustered teenager, barged past him and out of the cloying air of the nightclub. His throat was tickling furiously with the need to cough, but he didn’t stop even to breathe until he was safely three streets away from the nightclub and the demon inside.


End file.
